Indie Games Fighting All-Stars/Octodad
Octodad is a playable character in Indie Games Fighting All-Stars. "Octodad is a freeware independent video game developed by a group of students at DePaul University, many of whom would go on to form Young Horses, Inc., the developers of its sequel Octodad: Dadliest Catch. The game was developed for the Student Showcase of the 2011 Independent Games Festival, and would go on to be one of 8 winners in the Student Showcase award of that year. The game features a humorous plot revolving around the central character, an octopus who is undercover as an average human with a family. The plot revolves around the player, controlling Octodad, attempting to complete various household chores and tasks while maintaining his secret. The gameplay takes advantage of the setting of an octopus' acting of a human to present an idea of mundane tasks being much more out of control, with a key mechanic being the suspicion towards Octodad from various family members. Its sequel Dadliest Catch was released on January 30, 2014, and was one of the first titles to be given the Steam Greenlight." -Copied from Octodads Wikipedia page Moveset Standerd *Triangle-Left/Rightt-Squid Arm A basic punch like most characters from the game. Except it can reach out further and can steal an object the character holds. This also has less damage and a smaller knockback. *Triangle-Up-Decoy He places a decoy of himself on the stage that tricks people into thinking it`s him. This confuses the enemies for around 15 seconds making them more vulnarible for Octodads attacks. You can also pick up the parts of the decoy and throw them as projectiles. *Triangle-Down-Ink Kind of self explanitory. Shoots out a puddle of ink for enemies to slip on. Specials *Level 1: Chef Summons the chef who runs across the stage for a few seconds (ranging from 5-10). Anyone in his way will get K.O`d *Level 2: Retro/Grade His ship from Retro/Grade appears and starts shooting oppoments. Not much to say about this attack. *Level 3: FIRE!!! He throws a knife into a gas tank as it explodes. The stage is now on fire and Octodad is hanging from the rafters. Walk along the rafters to drop them and K.O enemies. *Win Screen: Smiles and waves his tenticles around happily. *Lose Screen: Gives an annoyed look to the right. Customization Costumes *Suit-His deafult suit from Dadliest Catch. **Red (Tie),Blue (Suit), Light Blue (Shirt) **Black, Black, White **Green, Orange, Purple **Cyan, Yellow, Cyan *Classic Octodad-His apperance from the old Octodad game **Gray (Suit), White(Shirt), Red(Tie) **Red, Lavender, Yellow **Green, White, Purple **Red, Black, White *Nude- Octodad without his suit from the final level of Dadliest catch. **Orange (Skin) **Red **Pistachio (Or whatever the heck Squidwards skin color is. Oh wait, I just gave away the reference didn`t I? Damn it!) **Gray Taunts *Game Face-Looks at the sky at an angle and makes the famous game face from the series. *Glases- Puts on a pair of glasses known from the supermarket, crosses his arms in a fashinable way and blurbs *Coffee- Takes a coffee cup out of nowhere and drinks it. Intros *Game Face: Jumps into the arena and puts on his "game face" *Octo-plier: Parodying the famous "Markiplier" who famous made a playthrogh of the game. He picks up a controller and makes a series of blurbs that sound like "Hello Everbody! My names Octo-plier", Parodying Markipliers intro. *I`ll deal with them!: We see his two children look scared against the other people. Octodad shields them and blurbs something. *What?: We see him reading a newspaper, stting in a chair and drinking some coffee. He puts the paper down, looks to his right and blurbs out something that sounds like "What?" Endings Winning *Trophey: Holds up a trophey and cheers saying "Worlds Best Dad" *Family Time: His wife and kids come to hug Octodad. *You don`t mess with the Octodad!: Crosses his arms and scuffs. *DO YOU SEE THEESE MOVES!?!?: Does a small shuffle. Title is an obvious reference to PewDiePie. Losing *Trophey: Looks at the floor depressed. *Family Time: Slaps himself repetidly. *You don`t mess with the Octodad!: The chef chases him around in a circle. *DO YOU SEE THEESE MOVES!?!?: Lies on the floor tired. Category:Characters